A New Love
by mrowminx
Summary: KibaxHinata This is the story of how Hinata finaly loves Kiba back. It all starts when Hinata trips over Akumaru and falls on Kiba. It is rated M for sexual content. Contains fuzziez. Read and Review. A little bit of ShinoxKiba in future.


The crisp, fresh breeze flowed gently through Kiba's hair and caressed his face as he sat on a grass covered hill next to his dog, Akumaru, who was curled up in a ball, snoozing. He watched as the puffy clouds slinked by, covering the sun and dimming the Earth every now and then. He sighed, thinking how nice today was. He petted Akumaru, who grunted because Kiba awoke him. "What, cant I show my dong affection?" Kiba barked, pouting at Akumaru. Akumaru groaned at him then turned and rested his head on the grass as if saying "Whatever…" Kiba turned his head, frowning and fell back, purposely, to lay on the cool, green grass. He almost fell asleep when a timid voice cried his name. "Kiba-kun!" Kiba sat up, almost jumping up even, and turned his head towards the direction he heard his name be called. It was Hinata, the timid Huuga heiress of the main branch. She slipped on the fall dew that made the grass very slippery. _'What's Hinata doing here?'_ Kiba thought to himself as Hinata scrambled up the tall hill. She breathed heavily when she reached the top. She wore a huge navy blue backpack on her back. She started walking towards Kiba when she accidentally tripped over a certain dog. They both cried out in terror as Hinata fell on Kiba. "Hrr… H-hinata?" Kiba mumbled from underneath Hinata. "Y-yes K-kiba-kun?" Hinata murmured, dizzy from the fall. "Get offa me!" Kiba shouted as he pushed Hinata with a quick motion of his hand. He caught his breath as Hinata sat up, confused since it all happened so fast. "Man Hinata, you weigh a ton! What do you have in that backpack anyway, rocks!" Kiba said, squinting at Hinata. "N-no…" Hinata mumbled, blushing as always. She removed the backpack and set it on the ground between her and Kiba. Kiba quickly opened the backpack, revealing all the weaponry she owned, which is quite a lot. Kiba squeaked and scooted away from the pack, trying to avoid the sharp weapons that spilled out. He saw tons of kunai, shuriken, and sonbon. (throwing knives, throwing stars, and throwing needles in that order!) "Why the hell are you carrying all this dangerous stuff!" Kiba yelled, revealing her sharp, canine like teeth. "Nh… I… It'… I… I'm sorry… Kiba-kun…" Hinata muttered. She looked down. _'Why is Kiba-kun acting so strangely?' _Hinata thought to herself. Kiba noticed her tension. "H-hinata… I… I didn't mean to… to yell..." Kiba whispered. 'why did I yell?' He thought to himself. "I-it's okay Kiba-kun…" Hinata muttered. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, lumping bag. She extended her arms, showing that she wanted him to take it to show no hard feelings. Kiba looked at the bag and then at Hinata. "What are these?" He questioned, pointing to the bag. "F-food pills…" Hinata answered, blushing crimson. "Really?" Kiba asked, intrigued. He sniffed the bag and smelled a distinct, spicy smell. "These are jawbreakers!" He exclaimed. Hinata gasped and looked in the sack. She looked up, blushing, and muttered "Wr-wrong bag…" "Hiinaataa!" Kiba growled. Hinata looked at Kiba, unsteady. Kiba closed his eyes, sighed, and scratched his head. "You didn't answer my question. Why are you carrying these things?" Kiba questioned, pointing to the large backpack. Hinata looked at the backpack and then looked at Kiba, blushing. "We… have training… t-today…" Kiba opened his eyes and looked at Hinata, who was still looking at him nervously. "Oh, sorry… I forgot." Kiba got up and pick up the heavy backpack. Hinata got up after Kiba and closed the backpack. "Lets go to the training ground." Kiba ordered. Akumaru stayed behind, sleeping still.

Kiba and Hinata stayed quiet for most of the walk too the training grow. Kiba kept thinking about why he was acting strange. Hinata was thinking the same thing. Kiba broke the silence. "Where is everybody, Hinata?" Kiba asked. He hadn't seen anybody around since he got to the hill. Hinata blushed and answered. "I… I think th-they're at… the… steak house…" "Really? Why?" Kiba asked, intrigued. "Umm… They want t-to see h-how m-much Choji-san can e-eat…" Hinata answered, looking down and blushing as she spoke. "Really? Well their wasting their time! Not even a lifetime would be enough for Choji to get his fill!" Kiba laughed, grinning at Hinata. Hinata blushed, giggling. Kiba felt a tint of red on his face. _'Hinata's… cute…'_ Kiba thought to himself. "God, this thing is HEAVY!" Kiba shouted. "We're here!" Hinata cried happily. Kiba looked at her surprised. _'That's the first time…'_ Hinata suddenly realized what she did. She blushed. "Uh… We-we're here… K-kiba-kun…" Kiba smirked at Hinata. He started running towards the center of the training grounds, where a large tree was. "Ah, Kiba-kun! Wait!" Hinata cried. She started running after Kiba. Kiba laughed, saying, "You can't catch me Hinata!" Hinata smiled, deviously, and replied "We'll just see about that!" Kiba looked at her, shocked. Hinata had never been like that. He slowed down a bit for a slit second, but that was all Hinata needed. WHACK. Hinata slammed into Kiba, causing them both to fall to the hard ground. Kiba landed on his belly and Hinata landed on the backpack. _'Holy crap this is HEAVY!'_ Kiba shouted in his head. Hinata quickly got off and laughed "I caught you Kiba!" Kiba sat up ad looked at Hinata _'She's laughing… when did she get so bold?'_ Kiba smiled and replied "Yeah, I guess you did! Ha ha ha ha." He grinned while Hinata laughed. Kiba took of the backpack and looked inside. He noticed two small boxes inside. _'Must have been buried under the kunai..'_ Kiba took them out and sniffed them. He smelled food! Hinata took the boxes from Kiba and blushed. "I… packed some food for us…" Kiba grinned "Great! I'm starving!" Hinata smiled, still blushing, and handed Kiba a box and kept one for herself. They opened their boxes together. Kiba smelled the spices and food immediately. He almost drooled at the sight of the delicious food. He looked at Hinata, smiling, and said "Hinata, this looks great!" Hinata blushed. "Th-thank you.. Kiba-kun.." "You can call me just Kiba! Like before." Kiba replied. Hinata eyes lit up, and she smiled at him and nodded. They started eating. They talked while they ate, laughing and sharing stories and secrets. They became best friends during one meal! They kept talking, even after the meal, completely forgetting their training and loosing track of time. Kiba noticed Hinata had spilled some soy sauce on the left side of her neck. "Hold still Hinata." Kiba ordered. Kiba leaned forward and took Hinata's skin in his mouth. Hinata blushed as Kiba gently sucked on her skin, attempting to get all of the soy sauce. Kiba sat to his original position, grinning and licking his lips. "All clean, Hinata." Kiba said, with much pride. Hinata was still blushing. Kiba noticed this and started blushing to, having just realized what he had done. He started leaning forward again. "Ki-kiba… What are you d-doing…" Hinata stammered. Kiba closed his eyes and kissed Hinata's cheek. "You smell like green tea Hinata…" Kiba whispered, making Hinata blush even more. He inched closer and wrapped his arms around Hinata. "K-kiba?" Kiba kissed her forehead. He was still blushing like she was. His heart was pounding. He looked at Hinata, who was blushing violently. "Hinata…" Kiba muttered. "Y-yes… K-k-kiba?" Hinata turned her head towards Kiba. He raised her chin with his fingers and kissed her. It was the first time Kiba had ever kissed a girl, so he wasn't quite sure what to do, but he got his hands on one of Kakashi's books before, so he knows a thin or two. He forced her mouth open with his tongue. Hinata pulled away and gasped. "Wh-what are you d-doing?" Hinata gasped, blushing. Kiba saw the lust in her eyes. He blushed and whispered in her ear. "I want to show you how much I love you…" Kiba grasped Hinata's head and began kissing her again. He hugged her tightly and pulled her close to him. Hinata blushed and wrapped her arms around his torso. Kiba broke the kill and looked down at Hinata's neck. She had a red mark! _'Oh, no! I gave Hinata a hickey!' _Kiba shrieked in his head. He blushed and lowered his head to her neck again and sucked the mark, making it clearer and redder. Hinata gasped and squirmed under his touch. Kiba loved the thought of marking Hinata as his own. "K-kiba." Hinata squirmed even more. Kiba's sharp teeth were causing Hinata some mild discomfort. Kiba continued his task until he thought his mark was dark enough. He sopped sucking her skin and traced a path from his mark to her mouth with his tongue, leaving a wet trail of his saliva. This sent tingles up Hinata's spine, making her blush and shiver. They started kissing again. Kiba could hear his heart beet and tried to control his arousal. They both opened their mouths, allowing their tongues to connect and entwine with each other. Hinata broke away, blushing and panting. "Kiba…wha… I don't know… What are we…" Kiba chuckled. He wasn't quite sure what they were doing either. This was, after all, his first time being near a female so intimately. He got up and offered Hinata his hand. Hinata blushed and took hold of his hand. He pulled her up and embraced her. Hinata blushed, embracing him back. Kiba picked up the backpack and grasped Hinata's hand and pulled her towards his house. Akumaru is STILL ASLEEP!

When they reached Kiba's house it got pretty dark, so it was too late for Hinata to go home by herself now. Hinata looked at Kiba, a little frightened, blushing a deep shade of red. "Kiba..w-what are we d-dong at y-your h-house?" Kiba grinned at Hinata and said "I make something for you yesterday. I want to show it to you." Kiba grabbed Hinata's hand "come on!" he said, tugging Hinata inside. They quickly took off their shoes and put on slippers.

Kiba's house was empty since his parents were out on a A class mission together. They left a note on the fridge in the kitchen saying there's food in the fridge and to take care. Hinata stayed close to Kiba, unaware of her surroundings. Kiba noticed this and grinned. "Don't worry, it's not like the furniture's gonna bite." Hinata smiled a somewhat worried smile. She was so nervous, but didn't really know why… "Come on, the gift's in my room!" Kiba beckoned to Hinata. She blushed and followed Kiba through a dark hallway to a door with a dog picture on it. Hinata giggled because that was just like Kiba. Kiba frowned at her, but couldn't help to laugh_. 'She's… cute…'_ Kiba thought. He opened the door. Hinata caught a sudden rush of puppy smell. 'Must have been Akumaru…" Hinata thought, blushing as she stepped into Kiba's room. Kiba clapped his hands together, causing the lamps to turn on and closed the door behind them. He smirked at Hinata. "K-kiba?" Hinata stammered. 'Whey is he looking at me like that…' Hinata thought, blushing and looking around the room nervously. Kiba walked to his closet and pulled out a box wrapped in paper out from the rubble. He turned to Hinata, red coming on his face. He approached Hinata till only box and a couple of inches separated them. Hinata blushed ravenous red. "F-for m-me?" She asked, her sheepish voice broken up by how nervous she is. Kiba nodded, blushing still, his heart pounding so hard it felt like it would crash through his rib cage at any moment. Hinata carefully grabbed the box and sat on Kiba's bed, slowly unwrapping it. Hinata carefully lifted the lid to the box and gasped. Inside was a delicate, jade fox, carved with excruciating care and detail. "Do you like it Hinata?" Kiba asked, nervously. "I spent a lot of time and skill on it… and I knew you would like it… since you like Naruto… that you would like… a fox…" Kiba cast his gaze downwards. Hinata felt her cheeks get hot and red. Her eyes began to sting, holding back tears. "Ki-kiba… It's beautiful… but… but…" Kiba looked up to Hinata, surprised to see tears streaking down her cheeks. "Hinata? What's wrong?" Hinata looked at Kiba, her face flushed thanks to the gift and tears. "Hinata?" Kiba said, approaching Hinata. He sat next to her and embraced her, wiping her tears away with thumb. He kissed her forehead and steadily trailed more kisses down to her cheek. "Ah.. Kiba.." Hinata turned to Kiba, tucking her chin close to her neck. "I don't love Naruto anymore…

"I love you, Kiba." Hinata said. Kiba's eyes widened. He moved his mouth, attempting to pull out words from deep inside him but failed. Hinata turned away, hiding her flushed face. 'Oh, no… Kiba hates me now…' She thought to herself. Kiba fought back tears. He thought she would love no man but Naruto. He thought Hinata would never love him.. but now he know. He scooted closer to Hinata, heart pounding against his chest. "K-kiba?" Hinata muttered, blushing as Kiba wrapped his arms around him. "I love you too, Hinata…" He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear "I've always loved you…" Hinata's eyes widened. She turned to him. Kiba seized the moment and kissed Hinata passionately, clutching her head to make sure she doesn't escape. They opened their mouths, allowing their tongues to meet. Kiba's hand reached down to unzip Hinata's jacket. Hinata gasped when she felt Kiba's hand on her breast. Kiba gently laid Hinata down on his bed. "Kiba…" Hinata breathed, blushing, as kiba bent over her, squeezing and caressing her breasts through her shirt. Her shirt was baggy so the curves and shape of her breasts were clear. Kiba squeezed Hinata's breasts together and licked the places he knew her nipples were positioned. Hinata blushed, feeling Kiba's tong through her shirt and bra. Kiba felt the lace and looked at Hinata. He smirked when he saw her eyes, heavy with lust. She was blushing though, and looked a little worried. Kiba lifted her shirt over her breasts and pulled the cups of her bra down. Kiba blushed at the new site. Hinata's breasts were being squeezed between her shirt and lace bra, causing them to look bigger then they really were, which is pretty big since she was big for her proportion and from most other girls her age. Kiba started licking her breasts again, making Hinata gasp. He licked till her nipples grew erect. Hinata moaned and whispered Kiba's name. "K-kiba…ah…Kiba!" After trying to hold it back for so long Kiba finally gave up. He blushed as he felt himself grow hard. "Hinata…" Kiba whispered before he lowered his head to lick her nipples again. He played with the other one wit his hand, giving it similar attention. Hinata archer her back and when Kiba started sucking and twisting her nipples. Hinata's eyes flew open when Kiba make his away down her body. "K-kiba? Wha-what are you… K-kiba…" Hinata blushed as she saw Kiba take her shorts away and then her panties. She felt embarrassed as Kiba looked at her. He ached for Hinata, but wanted to make her feel good a little longer. He lowered his head down to her and seized her most precious part in his lips. Hinata gasped when she felt Kiba's wild tongue wiggle inside her layers. Kiba obtained this knowledge from one of Kakashi's books. Hinata moaned when Kiba reached her inner most layer. His fingers played with Hinata's clit while massaging Hinata's inner muscles with is tongue. Hinata ran her fingers through Kiba's hair, pushing his head harder against her. Hinata waited and moaned when she came, breathing hard. Kiba's lips and cheeks were wet with Hinata's juices but Hinata didn't care, she kissed Kiba passionately, tasting herself and him. Kiba removed Hinata's remaining clothes.

Hinata blushed, sitting up. "Lay down, Hinata." Kiba ordered, blushing as well. Hinata disobeyed, gently pushing Kiba on his back, removing his jacket and black shirt. Kiba blushed when he felt Hinata's tongue on his nipples. "Hinata… wha…" Kiba was interrupted by a groan. Hinata traced a small trail of kisses down towards his naval and continued downwards. Hinata unbuckled Kiba's pants and pulled them down, exposing his boxers. Hinata giggled when she saw puppy patterns on his boxers. Kiba blushed and frowned, looking away. Hinata looked at him, rising up to him. She kissed his cheek, gesturing an apology. Kiba looked at her and couldn't help but grinned. He chuckled with Hinata. He stopped laughing almost instantly when he felt Hinata's hand link down to his boxer's waistband. "H-hinata?" Kiba blushed, watching Hinata slowly make her way down to his boxers. She gathered her courage and pulled down Kiba's boxers, exposing Kiba's engorged and ridged member. Hinata turned red, not really sure what to do next. She looked at Kiba, who was also blushing, watching her carefully. Hinata remembered what Tenten had told her. Hinata turned her gaze back to his penis and chose her next action carefully. She grasped him with her small hands and slid his length in her mouth. Kiba moaned at his new sensation, feeling Hinata's tongue underneath his cock. "H-hinata… that feels good…" Kiba moaned, grasping the bed sheets in his fists. Hinata blushed, hearing him moan and call her name repeatedly. Kiba felt embarrassed, he couldn't believe Hinata was actually here and doing this to him. He was bulled back to reality when he felt Hinata's lips tighten and her tongue push harder against his most private organ. Hinata kept her eyes closed, listening to Kiba's moaning. "H-hinata…please … f-faster…" Kiba begged. 'What am I doing?' Kiba thought. He didn't like the idea of begging but he barley had any control over himself at this point. But then he didn't care about that anymore when Hinata started going faster. Kiba moaned and panted, begging for more momentum when he grew closer to his climax. Hinata would here his pleas and did as he wanted, enjoying hearing him call her name and moan. "Ah… H-hinata!" Kiba cried as he felt himself come in Hinata's mouth. Hinata spit out Kiba's seed of the side of the bed, blushing, hardly believing she did that. Kiba was shocked as well. He kissed Hinata, loving her with every fiber of his being. They both yearned for more. "Are you ready Hinata?" Kiba asked, looking into Hinata's lust-filled eyes. "Kiba…" Hinata whimpered. She was a little scared. Kiba couldn't blame her. They kissed, soft and loving yet hard and lustful. Hinata felt Kiba grow hard against her stomach. "Kiba…" Hinata breathed. "I know, Hinata, me too." Kiba answered, kissing Hinata. Hinata stood on her knees, lowering herself while Kiba positioned himself underneath her. Hinata's tiny frame shook as she slowly let Kiba in…

Kiba couldn't help but moan as he penetrated Hinata, stopping at her barrier. He looked at Hinata, who nodded, signaling to go on. Kiba closed his eyes, penetrating Hinata's barrier. He groaned, trying to control the urge to thrust himself into Hinata and completely burry himself in her warmth as he guided Hinata's hips with his hands. It felt good! Hinata's so warm… and wet… and tight… got Hinata was tight! "Ki-kiba! I-it hurts!" Hinata whimpered, clutching on to Kiba's shoulders. "Hinata?" Kiba murmured worried, turning his head to face Hinata's. Tears were swelling in Hinata's white-purple eyes. She bit her lip and forced herself the rest of the way down. "Hinata!" Kiba cried, throwing his arms around Hinata. "K-kiba?" "I'm so… so sorry… Hinata…" Kiba said, forcing back tears. Hinata looked at him, tears swelling in her eyes. "Don't be.. K-kiba… I-I wanted this t-to…" Hinata whispered, grasping Kiba's head and desperately kissing Kiba. Kiba hugged Hinata tightly as they kissed, afraid she would leave he didn't hold on tightly. "Hinata…" Kiba gasped, when Hinata slowly started moving up past his tip. "H-hinata!" Kiba cried, grasping Hinata's hips. He slowly forced her back down, carefully. Hinata gasped "K-kiba!" Kiba grunted and gritted his teeth, trying to maintain control over himself. "Don't leave me hinata." Kiba whispered when he was completely buried inside her warmth. He kept Hinata in that same position, letting her muscles get used to him inside her. He panted heavily, holding on to Hinata. Kiba could fell Hinata twitching and pulsing all around his manhood. He let out a groan, trying not to loose control over himself. "K-kiba…" Hinata murmured, grabbing on to Kiba's shoulders. Kiba blushed and closed his eyes. He started licking Hinata's breasts, thinking it would help ease her pain. Hinata moaned, closing her eyes and spreading her legs, allowing Kiba to go in further. Hinata ran her fingers through Kiba's scruffy hair, moaning his name. She felt so ashamed, but she is so in love with Kiba, wanting this for him. She wanted to love him in more ways than one. Kiba blushed when he felt Hinata rolling her hips, pleading for more with her timid voice. Kiba began kissing Hinata, both of their mouths open. He squeezed Hinata's hips and slowly moved Hinata up and slowly back down. Hinata found that if she was careful with her position and speed she wouldn't hurt as bad. Kiba followed her lead and positioned himself underneath her to match her needs. He closed his eyes and moaned, feeling Hinata twitch and pulse and how tight she was. He arched his back, a signal of pleasure. "Kiba… ah… m-more, Kiba…" Hinata pleaded, grabbing on to Kiba's shoulders. Kiba wrapped Hinata's legs around him and gently lowering Hinata's back to his bed. Hinata moaned, feeling pleasure over coming pain. Kiba hunched over Hinata, pumping in and carefully pulling out of her young loins. Kiba kissed Hinata, sweetly, still rocking his body over hers. Hinata moaned and breathed Kiba's name, encouraging Kiba to pick up the pace. He broadened his strokes, moving faster, pushing himself in and out. Hinata cried out Kiba's name, grabbing on to his arms. "Ah! Kiba! Kiibaa!" Kiba blushed, looking at Hinata's lust-driven reaction. He loved how she called his name with passion-filled words and tugged his hair, losing all control. Hinata started pushing Kiba, but he was to heavy. _'What's she doing?'_ Kiba thought, breathing hard and looking at Hinata. "Stop Kiba! It feels good!… t-too good!" Hinata cried, arching her back and letting out a pleasure driven scream. Kiba blushed when he heard her words and saw her squirming under his affectionate actions. Kiba started pumping as fast as he could, which is very fast. Hinata started screaming continuously, felling Kiba massage her inner core with his throbbing manhood with rapid speed. Hinata screamed in her head, 'It's too much!', spreading her legs involuntarily. She felt helpless to Kiba's power, feeling their finish so close, yet so far. She screamed and cried out Kiba's name, helpless as her vision blurred due to the intensity of how she felt thanks to Kiba. Kiba moaned, watching Hinata scream from pleasure he made for her, but he felt something lacking. He looked at Hinata, who was screaming and calling his name. His head threw up as a dark groan escaped his lips. "Say it!" Kiba shouted, shutting his eyes tightly together and gritting his teeth. Hinata scraped together enough self control, "I love you! I love you—ah!—K-kibaaa!" Hinata shouted, clutching on to Kiba's forearms. "I love you Hinata!" Kiba shouted before reaching a beautiful climax. Kiba collapsed over Hinata, panting, too tired to roll off just yet. Hinata panted to, hugging Kiba and kissing him, pausing to catch their breaths every now and then. "I love you Kiba. I love you. I love you." Hinata repeated, over and over, being stopped by Kiba when they began kissing again. "I love you too, Hinata." Kiba whispered. He kept his chin over her head, knowing he had hurt Hinata. He saw the blood when he entered Hinata. He saw how Hinata came close to crying. Kiba closed his eyes, smelling the green tea sent Hinata carried and the musky smell he and Hinata had apparently made. He looked down at Hinata, who was blushing and smiling, her small hand resting on Kiba's chest. "I'm sorry I hurt you Hinata…" Kiba whispered, glaring into space. "Kiba… I-it's okay… you made me feel… good." Hinata said, blushing and cuddling closer. Kiba hugged Hinata tightly. "I can't believe that just happened…" Kiba confessed, felling his blush coming on. "Me neither…" Hinata whispered, smiling at Kiba. They started laughing together. Kiba would of never thought Hinata would ever be with him, let alone loose her virginity to him. Hinata giggled, thinking how she thought today was going to be a regular day when she woke up in the morning. Kiba fished for a blanket behind him. He covered the both of them in the wool blanket. _'This smells good…' _Hinata thought, cuddling closer to Kiba. Hinata kissed Kiba, thinking of getting out to change, but Kiba was hugging her so tightly. "What ever happens to you… I want you to know that I will always take care of you…" Kiba whispered, kissing Hinata's forehead before she slowly drifted to sleep. Kiba smiled, clapping his hands together, causing the lights to click off. He hugged Hinata close, afraid she would leave if he let go. He was slowly claimed by sleep, whispering "I love you." Before loosing consciousness.


End file.
